Studies are being conducted to define and characterize spontaneous diseases occurring in the NIH canine colonies. Preliminary clinical investigation has identified some disease problems. Hematological and chemical tests are being performed. The purpose of these investigations is to improve the quality of animals and animal products provided for research and characterize models of disease.